


The Gathering, chapter one: It Begins.

by Sc0r3cr0w



Series: The Gathering [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0r3cr0w/pseuds/Sc0r3cr0w
Relationships: Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Nina Hopkins | Nina the Killer, Nurse Ann/Homicidal Liu, zero / Laughing Jack
Series: The Gathering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Gathering

(bus driver P.o.v.)  
My name is Gabriel Holsterson, I am 48, and I am a bus driver. I have been driving through towns, picking up and dropping off people for 20 years now, and I thought I have seen everything. Boy was I fucking wrong. When driving a public bus, you see a wide assortment of drug addicts, drunks, and ‘troubled’ people get on and off; but THAT night, that night was the one where I remembered every single detail of. And every single moment on that drive I was praying to GOD that I would be allowed to see the light of day again.  
It was 20 years ago, and I was pretty happy with my life choices, had my wife Emily, my oldest daughter Charlotte and middle child Diana, and was expecting my third daughter Winry, we lived in a pretty decent two-story gray house. The morning drive was normal, I woke up that morning at 6:00 a.m. and kissed my wife on her forehead, Charlotte was already making breakfast, though she was only 11 and was already skilled in the kitchen still amazes me to this day, and Diana was eating her omelet half asleep and half dressed… again. “Diana Holsterson! Go back upstairs and put on some pants right now! It is unlady-like for a girl to be half-naked in a common room unless she is either married or live alone!” I scolded my bottomless 8-year-old. “mmm… sorry dad…” I was tiredly answered with, as she went back to her room rubbing her eyes. I let out an exhausted sigh as I grabbed the coffee machine and began brewing my coffee.  
“Hey Dad, have you about what happened two days ago in the city behind Greywood forest?” Charlotte asked me while frying the bacon. “No, what happened over there?” I asked with slight interest. “Apparently, a kid had gone mad from a school-wide prank and slaughtered the whole city!” she spoke with a little worry in her voice. The last line nearly made me spill my hot water on myself from dumb foundry and terror. If there was one thing I can’t stand, it’s horror. I have the heart of a chicken and I am not ashamed to say it! “I…I-I s-see…” I said, voice shaking more than a 2.5 magnitude earthquake. I had never heard of anything so gruesome before! “Everyone is calling him ‘Mr. Somebody’ since all they know is it was somebody and that’s about it!” Charlotte continued.  
The more she talked about the incident, the more my stomach felt like it wanted to turn inside out. I apparently missed the news special on it yesterday that more extensively covered the whole night. Apparently, according to the little sister of the psychopath, a bunch of kids spread a little challenge throughout the school that whoever ignored the poor boy the longest would get a $50,000 prize. The poor kid was already suffering from Athazagoraphobia, and with the entire city ignoring him, it didn’t take long for him to lose his sanity. The worst part was that his own parents didn’t believe him about the ordeal, and when he tried to tell them, they would write it off as him ‘trying to get attention’.  
The poor kid went over the edge when his big brother, the ONLY person who was helping him during the prank, got killed on accident by some of the bullies that started the incident, led by his own little sister. When the girl came home to try and apologize to him, she found the house in flames, while her brother was standing outside, covered in blood and laughing like a mad man. When he turned to look at her, she could see where he was constantly scratching himself to the point where there was no skin left on his right eye and cheek. His teeth were showing, and his right eye was ripped right out of his socket, he was wearing his gray hooded jacket under his red bathrobe, a black belt was holding up blood-soaked beige cargo pants, a red thin t-shirt, and army boots. he was holding a wood splitter in one hand and a military grade automatic knife in the other. He looked like he came straight out of an apocalyptic horror movie.  
The girl tried to get away, but he caught her with ease. He struck her in the side with the wood splitter’s wedge, thoroughly knocking her down, and skinned her eyelids right off her face. He then went on a thorough rampage and massacred the whole neighborhood, then struck the hospital, the police department, blew out all the roads so no one could escape, then the fire departments, and finally the rest of the city was butchered mercilessly. Made the ‘Slaughter of September’ look like child’s play.  
“Jesus Christ, I’m glad I missed THAT horror show. I don’t think I could have stayed conscious for the whole thing!” I said to charlotte with a joking shiver. Charlotte gave me a look of annoyance mixed with amusement, she is such a mature little girl, isn’t she? As I finished with my morning coffee and got dressed for work. Emily was coming down the stairs, 7 months pregnant and seriously pissed, to grab her ‘breakfast for two’. If there was one thing I learned during her pregnancy, it’s to never get between a pregnant lady and her breakfast! “Bye Honey stay safe out there!” she called as I went out the door. ‘Stay safe’, I am gonna need that for the night I was about to have!  
I arrived at the company around 6:50 in the morning and clocked in right on time. I then went to the bulletin board for my route to see if any changes were made to it. Seeing no changes, I made my way to the parking lot and got aboard my designated bus, Bus 1378. This was one of our biggest buses, able to seat AT LEAST 80 people at a time and carry over 50,000lbs. I was a little intimidated by the sheer size of the bus, but I got used to the size real fast.  
I began my route throughout the city at 7:30 in the morning, my first stop had the college students, businessmen and construction workers ready with their tools, suitcases and backpacks. The next stop the college students got off and headed to the university, and a couple of residents and workers got on, and I continued my day. I believe it was at around 12:13 in the afternoon when I started to notice some… strange things. After I had my lunch break, I began to feel a bit dizzy and nauseous, which was weird since I had just eaten. I quickly wrote it off as some dehydration, grabbed some water from a nearby vending machine, and got on my bus to continue on my day when, while I was adjusting my rear-view mirrors, I noticed a figure in the reflection that was… bizarre to say the least.  
All I could see was silhouette, but the figure was tall and thin, and I mean TALL! He looked as though he was as tall as my bus was long! I stared at it for few minutes, until a large 18-wheeler passed through our line of sight; but when the truck passed, the figure was gone. A little freaked out by the encounter, I start feeling for keys, not taking my eyes away from the direction I saw said tall figure, scared of what might happen if look away, when I felt some paper over my keys. When I looked down to see what I felt, I found a note, with $783,000 stuck to it! Bewildered by the large amount of money, I began to read the note: 

“At 5:30p.m. to 12:00a.m., you will be expecting a large amount of… Passengers to board your bus. Do not be afraid of them, for they will not harm you. They are merely heeding my call and are told to come to me. On the back of this note there is a route you must follow, and you MUST take the names of every single being on the paper provided. The money provided is compensation for any ‘inconveniences’ you might encounter, as well as payment for their trip. In the seat behind you is one of my subordinates, he will aid you in dealing with said passengers. I will understand if you wish to refuse, if you do then simply give the money and notes to the man sitting behind you. Although if you do, I cannot guarantee you a ‘safe trip’.  
Sincerely,  
SLENDERMAN  
And on the back, just as the note said, was a picture of a route that led through the city, out into the country side, by the lakeside and ended at a remote town with a huge forest at the edge of the picture; And the other piece of paper was a list, again like the note said. And, also like the note said, there was a shady looking man in the front right seat. he was around 5’7” and had palish skin, brown wavy hair, wore an orange-yellowish jacket, charcoal black skinny jeans and sneakers, and a white mask with black eyes and lips. He had a crowbar leaning on the side of the bus and was staring at me intensely, like he was fed up with something. “Hey, pal. Are you the ‘subordinate’ in this letter?” I questioned the man. He stared at me for little bit, then he replied: “Yes, I am. You may address me as Masky, sir.” He spoke with a certain high and mighty tone that I am more than familiar with. Like those entitled people who always complain about EVERYTHING going on in the bus.  
At this point I realized that I am not going to be able to refuse this offer even if I wanted to. So, I reluctantly accepted the job. “I am grateful that YOU took the job,” Masky sighed in relief, “I don’t think I can stand looking for another bus! You’re the 8th attempt.” He had continued, lifting his mask a little and lighting a cigarette. After I placed the note and money in my glove compartment, I sat down in my seat and started back on my route again.

End of Chapter.


	2. The Gathering, Chapter two: Passengers.

(5 Hours later)  
(Gabriel P.o.v)  
The rest of the day was rather normal, except for you know, that Masky fellow. I picked up some students and workers coming back from work and school, taking couples and families from point A to point B and so forth. At every stop, there was at least one or two people that gave Masky a weird stare, as if waiting for him to do something. And whenever someone asked why the man was sitting there, I had told them the same story again and again.  
At 5:25p.m., my bus still had a couple of normal people aboard, Li Wei Parkers, an elderly Asian man in a forest green suit and olive neck tie, Julia Redstone, a white, ginger pregnant lady in a lavender turtle-neck sweater and cargo pants, Tommy Cruiser, a tanned man with blonde hair in a black suit that looked half-dead, and Conner Reid, a teenage boy in ragged clothes with a backpack that looks like he was on the run. Since it was almost time for the ‘special customers’ to begin getting on, I turned around to see them, and said “Alright, folks. In a few minutes some more… special passengers are gonna start getting onboard, and I will be making a big detour from my normal route. So, if you wanna get off now, then please let me know.” There were a couple of sighs and groans, but everyone seemed content with staying where they were. I then replied with, “alright then, if that’s the case then be ready, because I don’t really know what kinda people will be getting on.” Li Wei immediately responded with, “You agreed to change route to give rides to people you don’t know about?” My response for that was, “I was paid $783,000 in ADVANCE. Sides, the person who gave me the route made it seriously clear that saying no was not an answer.” Pulling out the note and then pointing at Masky. Masky simply looked back at the group with his mask on, reaching for his crowbar. That response was met with nods of frightened understanding, and everyone settled back down.  
(Li Wei P.o.v)  
I was rather concerned and annoyed with that bus driver for telling us this NOW of all times that there was going to be a serious detour! Honestly, this was the first time in MONTHS I was going to be able to get home early from the hospital, BUT NOoOOOoOooo, I had to get on the bus that was being held hostage! If I was the one that was in his situation, I would have said straight the whoever gave me those instruction to kindly **** off! I didn’t, however, because that man in the white mask gave off an aura that was most… unsettling. It was like cultic loyalty and admiration mixed with killer instinct and murderous intent. I only agreed with these terms because he was reaching for that crowbar. I had a bad feeling that this trip was going to be less than pleasant.  
(Julia P.o.v)  
Out of all times to sit in the front seats, and out of all times to be heavily pregnant, I am stuck with the man with the crowbar. Now isn’t this just swell? I was already getting a bad vibe from him when I sat down, but he seemed so civilized that I didn’t mind him at all. But when he reached for that crowbar, it was like a sense of self-preservation that made me agree with the change of plans. I hope me and my baby will survive to see tomorrow.  
(Tommy P.o.v)  
Well isn’t THIS the icing on the ******* cake! As if the funeral wasn’t bad enough, now I’m stuck on this bus for GOD knows how long! I’m just tired of going from twist to twist, but I guess I haven’t got any choice in the matter, if that guy sitting next to that woman in front has anything to say about it. He may have been wearing a mask, but I could FEEL his eyes piercing every soul on this bus. He seemed like the kinda guy that everyone would walk carefully by in the bar, and he just sits there, silently. That would be why I didn’t speak up about it!  
(Conner P.o.v)  
To be honest, I didn’t even CARE about the change in route, as long as I got away from that Hell of a house full of my ******* family. So, the more off-course we go, the better for me. I need to thank that guy with the mask later for arranging this.  
(Gabriel P.o.v)  
It was around 5:40, I was getting rather curious about what kind of people I was going to have come aboard the bus, and why would I be given so much money to do so? Amidst my train of thought, Masky suddenly looked up from a book he was reading. “Stop the bus!” he ordered me, startling me out of my imagination. As per his orders, I come to a stop and open the door, and what was standing outside was… a kid? A little girl in a dirty, torn, aged pink dress and was wearing nothing but socks on her feet. She was hiding her face in a torn-up teddy bear, her hair was a light brown and… wer-... were those CUT MARKS on her arms!? Now that she was getting closer, I started to see all the blood running down her legs and thighs, stained in her clothes, and dried in her hair. When she came up to me, she lifted her head, looked me in the eyes, and all I saw was blood all over her pale, lifeless face. Looked like it was running down from her head and dull, green eyes. The poor girl looked like she went through a Hell of a fight and lost.  
I pulled out the list and a pen, and asked; “H-Heeeey, little g-girl. What’s y-your name?” trying to keep my calm. She giggled a little, closed her eyes, smiled and said, “My name is Sally! Sally Williams!” tilting her head cutely. I recognized that name, Williams. She was that little girl who got ***** and killed by her uncle, the news was all over the incident! Apparently, they found her body through her uncle, who was bleeding and barreling through the police station doors like a maniac. He was raving on about how she was coming back for revenge and led officers to where he hid her body. The ******* was arrested on the spot and was sentenced to death by the chair for the crime.  
(Julia P.o.v)  
It really IS her! I couldn’t believe it, but there she was! Still in her pink dress and socks she wore before she died. I was friends with the Williams family, and I saw her two or three times, but I could easily recognize her through her apparel and the… teddy bear Johnny gave her for a present. When he confessed to killing and ******* her, the look on her father, Drake’s face was one of pure hatred and betrayal. His eyes were tear-filled and steaming with anger at his brother, the one he trusted so much since they were kids! He could barely control himself enough to not beat him half to death! He didn’t even come to the execution, said that ‘He will NOT acknowledge him as his brother for as long as he lived!’. He didn’t even come to the funeral.  
(Gabriel P.o.v)  
Behind the blood-soaked girl came another little girl. She was cleaner looking and a little taller than Sally, she was wearing a cherry red dress, with a hot red bow tied at the end of her long, brown, straight hair. Her eyes were a vibrant red, her cheeks were rosy and filled with life, and she was holding a stuffed toy that looked like a patchwork demon bear. She seemed like a normal girl, if it wasn’t for what I saw in the bus mirror she passed. The reflection was like a black demon with huge forearms, and sharp claws. There was a mouth with sharp jagged teeth on her chest, and two humongous black horns sprouted out of her hair. “A-and what might your name be, li-little one?” I asked the girl, trying to hide the fact I saw her sinister reflection. “M-my name is Lazari Swann.” She meekly replied. She seemed to be the opposite of Sally when it comes to personality. She seemed more sheepish and introverted than her. The two girls sat at the front of the bus, directly across from Masky and Julia who, along the other three passengers, started to show visible concern and worry about their trip.  
As I was about to close the door, another two figures stopped the door from closing. The one who stopped the door from closing with his foot was deathly pale, like pure white pale, and had long, black hair. He wearing a white hoodie covered in what I pray to God is only animal blood, black baggy pants with black and white sneakers, and was holding a bloody kitchen knife. When he lifted his head, all I could were two, crazed eyes surrounded by black circles which I believe were where his eyelids were supposed to be, and a carved in smile that went through both cheeks, teeth showing.  
(Tommy P.o.v)  
The first time I saw that pale-white man, all I could think of was: ‘Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to that poor son of a *****?’ he looked like something that should be in a horror movie. He seemed familiar though, but I just could not put my finger on it!  
(Gabriel P.o.v)  
The other man was only a little pale, but boy was he a mess. He had short, scruffy brown hair with green, narrowed eyes, and he too had a smile carved in, except his was stitched up, along with a cut in his neck and two more over his nose. He wore a black and gray striped scarf, a black coat, with a green shirt underneath, dark gray pants and black boots, and he also had a knife as well as a gun.  
(Tommy P.o.v)  
Now he looks INCREDIBLY familiar, but I still can’t quite remember who they are! This is seriously starting to **** me off! It’s right there on the tip of my tongue!  
(Gabriel P.o.v)  
There was an obvious air of resentment between the two guys, almost despising, and I figured I should get them situated before they kill each other. “N-names P-p-please?” I struggled to ask them. They both looked at each other, then back at me, like they needed to figure out what to say. “Jeff the Killer.” The pale man in the hoodie said. “Homicidal Liu.” followed the stitched-up man.  
(Tommy P.o.v)  
NOW I REMEMBER! They’re the Woods brothers, Jeffery and Liu! I lived on the same street as them a while back, and I had moved out just days before the “Slaughter of September”! The whole town was viciously butchered with one reoccurring trait: they had their cheeks slashed in the form of a smile. Only four people were said to have survived; one of them disappeared without a trace with a nurse. They later found the nurse dead and signs of some kind of trouble. Now here they are; blood, stitches and all.  
(Gabriel P.o.v)  
I jotted down the names on the list as quickly as I can and put the list up so that they could sit down. Jeff sat in the very back with the tanned man in the suit, and Liu sat right behind the little girls. I waited a little while to see if anyone else would come, and when no one didn’t I closed the door and continued onto the next stop. ‘Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into?’ I thought to myself with a fearful look in my eyes. Oh well, I agreed to the start of this, so now I am going to see the end of it!  
End of Chapter.


	3. The Gathering, Chapter 3: Interactions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of what was going on during the trip.

(Gabriel P.o.v)  
I was on the road for only for ten minutes, but with the ‘special passengers’ on this bus, it felt like hours. Looked up to my mirror to see what was going on, and I saw Sally talking with Liu. Lazari was napping on the window when a bump knocked her off and landed her in Sally’s lap, making Sally blush the life back into her face. I half expected her head to start squirting blood everywhere given how much she was blushing. Glad she didn’t though, that would have been a real mess to clean… why am thinking so calmly about this? Anyway, Jeff was laying back in his seat… sleeping, I think? His eyes were open, but it sounded like he was snoring. Either way, Tommy was morbidly uncomfortable.

(Liu P.o.v)  
Now that is just adorable! Sally looks like she wants to scream, but given how ‘comfortable’ Lazari looks, I don’t think she has the heart to do so! The poor girl is trying not to faint from excitement and/or possible blood loss. This reminded me of that one class trip in elementary school me and Jeff went on. I had a huge crush on this girl in my class named Ann, she always wore a red heart hairpin in her hair, and Jeff poked fun at me for how squeamish I would get when she talked to me. We were going to the zoo for a field trip, I was sat in the back with Ann, which I was very happy about, and Jeff, which I was very annoyed about! I guess she didn’t sleep well the night before, so she was very groggy. We were halfway through the trip when she fell asleep, I couldn’t help but watch her and admire her. We were at least one or two more hours away from the zoo, when a bump slid her onto my side.

My face felt like I was just about to blow my eyes out of my head I was blushing so hard, and Jeff was trying his best not to burst out laughing. He was just about to break when she opened her eyes to see the situation. She hit her head on the side of the bus from jolting away from me to fast, and left a red bump on her head, not as red as her face though from embarrassment! At that moment, Jeff couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst into a cackling fit, practically announcing everyone what had just happened. I remember how uncomfortable the rest of the trip to the zoo was like after that.  
Those were better days.  
(Sally P.o.v)  
*INTERNAL SCREECHING*  
(Julia P.o.v)  
How cute! I had a feeling she was a lesbian, I even told her mother, Grace, and she agreed with me! I guess it was a woman’s intuition. But still It was weird seeing her like this, after 9 years since the funeral and most of them filled with grief and mourning, here I am sitting in the row beside her like it never happened! And I have a feeling that this is only going to get even weirder!  
(Tommy P.o.v)  
How the Hell is he sleeping with his eyes wide open!? That should be physically impossible!


End file.
